tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Cacrux
A character from TMNT Gijinka - The Blood of the Fallen Star . Appearance Cacrux is a shapeshifter and unlike shapeshifters usually, it can only change it's shape but not it's skin or eye colour. It has glowing red eyes and black skin with bright red patterns on it. Cacrux is genderless and the only one of its kind. Cacrux can change its form so its height in its complete form could be anything but in human form, Cacrux is 500 meters tall. Cacrux's weight stays the same when it changes its form and the overall mass also remains the same so it can't transform anything smaller than its whole mass is without dividing itself in smaller pieces. Personality Because Cacrux is very old, way older than our galaxy, it's really smart. It has stayed in the Earth for few hundred years, spying everything that's happening around it so it has gathered a lot of knowledge during that time. Cacrux is also manipulative and cruel and doesn't understand feelings at all, yet it is able to feel. Cacrux doesn't care the other people's feelings or what its actions cause to them. This is why Cacrux first promises to help Oroku Saki to get Tang Shen, the woman he loves, then manipulates him to the point that Oroku Saki is ready to sacrifice Shen in order to become immortal. Usually Cacrux is patient and calm because it has all the time in the world to wait but regardless of that at times Cacrux acts like a kid, impulsive, selfish yet somewhat innocent-like, cheerful and excited. It can't tell the difference between the right and wrong because no-one never teached those things to it and Cacrux hurts and kills things just for fun.Its really attached to the Children of the Fallen Star and while it might not physically harm them, it enjoys them being twisted and broken because they end up doing "funny things" like suddenly start beating something or someone up, not understanding that they are feeling bad and enjoying it is a bad thing. Cacrux is seen as pure evil but actually its not evil, just lonely and needing someone to teach it what's right and what's wrong. Skills *Cacrux can change its shape and even divide itself in to smaller parts. While these parts can move around indepently and take any form they want, they all still share the one soul that is able to see and feel throught all its bodies. *Controlling/Possessing people with his blood/being in them, usually this requirs the person letting Cacrux to take control over them, sometimes its able to take them by force. Also, Cacrux is able to manipulate them and even brainwash them, also able to make people to forget certain things. *Immortal, can't be killed and doesn't age. Even though Glarixium is its only weakness, its not enough to kill Cacrux, jus weaken it. Nothing else has an effect on it. Not even diseases can get it, in fact, if a virus gets inside of Cacrux, it'll end up being controlled instead. *Invincible, It's speed and strenght seems to be limitless. *Telepathy. In fact, when Cacrux isn't possessing someone else, this is the only way it can talk. *Floating/flying The Legend of Cacrux “There’s an old legend about Cacrux’s birth. There was a group of powerful wizards that wanted to create an invincible creature. In order to do so, they performed a spell that made a star collapse and turned it into a living thing. But because they were afraid that Cacrux might destroy the whole universe, they made him one weakness. The weakness was its twin star Glarix. As Glarix collapsed, it turned into a crystal asteroid and began its journey across the universe. But the creation of Cacrux and Glarix required more than the wizards had expected. All the wizards were turned in to dust that scattered all around the universe. So Cacrux was left without anyone to control it. Cacrux wandered across the universe causing chaos and destruction until the day of its capture” The Story of Cacrux Cacrux was created to become an ultimate weapon with only one weakness, it's twin star Glarix. The wizards that were supposed to control it, destroyed themselves while creating Cacrux and it was left alone in the world, without anyone to guide it, wondering what was the purpose of its life. Wherever did Cacrux go, the habitants of that planet feared Cacrux and always ended up attacking it and this led to Cacrux killing them and destroying their planets.The only thing Cacrux wanted was not to be alone and have a family but unable to gain either of those, Cacrux's became the way it's now. Cacrux destroyed the Utroms's home planet and this lead to the Utroms capturing it. However, Cacrux was able to make the ship crash and it fell on Earth. Still unfinished Cacrux Cacrux Category:Star